Ghost Whisperer meets SHINee
by kissun13
Summary: This is a TV crossover featuring a Korean boy band SHINee. Will Melinda and her son Aiden help one of the members be free from a possessive ghost?
1. Part 1

I wrote this story A LOOOOOONG TIME AGO. Like what? 3 years? And I never continued this either so this will be on hiatus.

**Note**: To those of you who aren't into Kpop (Korean pop music), SHINee is a famous Korean boy band consists of five members (yes, they're real): Onew, Minho, Key, Jonghyun, and Taemin. I chose them because their band name has something to do with the show. LOL

"Hyung" literally means "older brother" and "Maknae" means "youngest".

* * *

~Ghost Whisperer~  
It was pretty much a stormy Friday evening in Grandview, New York. Melinda Gordon was quietly doing the laundry, her husband Jim Clark was still working in the hospital, and her 11-year old son Aiden was using the laptop watching YouTube videos in the living room. Melinda passed by carrying the laundry basket, when she heard the loud yet catchy music coming from the laptop.  
"What are you watching Aiden?"She asked.  
"SHINee" her son replied without looking at her.  
"Shinies?"Melinda said, with a puzzling look. Her son has a special connection with children spirits who crossed over to the light are called "shinies", and she would often hear him talking to them in the bedroom almost every night, even back then. Now he can communicate with them through the internet? Is that what he's doing?  
"No Mom, I meant the Korean boy band," said Aiden.  
"Oh really?" She peered over to see what it is, and sure enough, there were 5 Asian boys, singing and dancing to the music. Their outfit styles are very dark and attractive, but what's really getting her attention was how pretty they look, especially the one with the long red hair, black top and red jeans. "_Her whisper is the Lucifer..._"  
"Um… didn't they look a bit…y'know… girly to you?"Melinda asked.  
"It's just their style Mom. That's how they're like in Korean entertainment," Aiden explained. "I first saw them last month when I was at my friend's house. His older sister was using the computer when we looked over to see what she's doing. Once I saw the title 'SHINee', it totally caught my attention. The first music video I saw of them was 'Ring Ding Dong'. It was a really catchy song. This is their latest one, 'Lucifer'. And you know what? I'm really starting to like them now."  
Aiden was smiling as if he was actually happy all his life.  
"Is it not just because their name is 'SHINee' as in the 'shinies'?"His mom teased.  
"Uh…kinda, at first," Aiden admitted.  
Melinda chuckled. "Well, have fun with that."

*A month a half later*  
Melinda's friend Eli was at her house one day. He was drinking coffee as he was sitting on the sofa, looking very thoughtful, until he finally spoke.  
"One of my old friends was inviting me to go to L.A. for the Paranormal Activities Convention. It's supposed to be a place where fans of the paranormal gather to discuss recent events and their own theories about the supernatural world. I was also told that it's going to be like a second Halloween, because some people are gonna dress up in these Halloween costumes and go through haunted mazes, because it's actually supposed to be a fun place anyway."  
Aiden, who was sitting the same room with Eli, looked up at him with wide eyes when he mentioned "L.A".  
"You're going to L.A.?"He asked, almost excitedly.  
"Yeah, why?"Eli replied.  
"Well…"the boy said hesitantly. He glanced down at his feet, looking all sheepish. "There's this event that's gonna come up. And I really want to go…"  
"What event?"  
"Um…a concert…"  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"It's the SM Town Live Concert. There's gonna be these Korean pop singers and bands, and one of my favorite is gonna be there," Aiden explained.  
"And let me guess," Melinda said, as she came from the kitchen, "You want to come with Uncle Eli to L.A., just because you want to go see this concert? It's SHINee, isn't it?"  
"Um…yeah…"  
Melinda looked at Eli, waiting for an answer. "Well, what do you think Eli?"  
Eli shrugged. "I don't know. Do you even know where the concert's gonna take place, Aiden?"  
"Yeah! I already research some stuff about it already, even the ticket prices."  
"Fine. Show me about it later, then we'll see," Melinda nodded approvingly.  
*Later that night*  
"Oh really?" Jim said, as he hung up his coat. He was just back from his short shift at the hospital.  
Aiden has already left to hang out with his friend 15 minutes before Jim got home. He probably knew his mom would talk to him about the concert, but he wouldn't want to stick around when his dad might say "No".  
"Yeah, he seems to want to go there badly," Melinda replied, "I mean, do you have any idea how much both the plane tickets and the concert tickets cost? We might get broke soon or something."  
"Well…is Eli okay with this?"Her husband wants to know.  
"Not really. He wasn't sure yet. But I don't want make his friend pay extra for the flight."  
"When is this concert?"  
"Next two weeks."  
Jim had the uncomfortable look on his face, as if he was torn with a difficult decision. Should they let him go, even when they were tight on money? Aiden has been a good boy all year, with good grades, finished chores and everything….  
"Are you thinking of ordering the tickets?"Jim inquired.  
"Yeah. After all, it's like he's being waiting for this his whole life - at least that's what he says," Melinda added with a smile.  
Jim smiled back. "We'll see."

~SHINee~  
It was the busiest moment for everyone. The SM Town's artists are already preparing for their world tour, as the bustling sounds of preparations are made and excited chattering passed by in the air, like a contagious disease. As soon as everything is set to go, the celebrities retired themselves to the same hotel, waiting with anticipation for the big day.  
It was also the same in SHINee's room. A mini celebration was hosted there, where they shared the food, laughs, and hopes of success together.  
Then it was already 9:00 pm, where everyone was supposed to be in bed for the big day starting tomorrow.  
"Goodnight you guys," said Onew.  
"'Night hyung," the whole band replied.  
The lights were out, and finally, silence hung in the room.  
However...something dreadful happened that night.

Much later at 4:37 am, Taemin was getting up to go use the restroom. But when he was done, he suddenly heard a mysterious sound, and froze._ Scraaaape…scraaape…scraaape…eeerrrrkkk…slam_! It was the sound of something been dragged on the floor, and a door opening and shut. A cold chill ran up his spine. The noise was so loud and clear, yet everyone was still asleep, as if they didn't hear anything at all. Taemin tried to calm himself down; assuming that someone he knows must have got up and done something in the middle of the night. But then…a pressing urge told him to go out to the hallway and see. It was almost as if a voice demanded him inside his head, "_Come out. Come out and see. Don't be scared._"  
And for some reason, he obeyed. Taemin slowly opened the door so that he doesn't wake anybody, but at the same time he was somewhat afraid. He left it opened and stood out in the dim lighted hallway with only his plain grey T-shirt and dark blue shorts. He looked around a little and when unsure of what to do next, his conscious whispered to him again. "_Check the closet door down to your left. Come on. Do it._"  
Taemin hesitated, wondering why he would ever thought to himself of that._ I have got to stop watching horror movies. Thanks a lot Jonghyun_, he thought.  
"_Do it_," his conscious insisted.  
Taemin took a deep breath for a moment, and then willingly obeyed again. He walked two doors to the left, where there was a door that said "Closet".  
The voice talked again once more, "_Go ahead and open it. But I dare you not to scream when you see something shocking inside._"  
Say what? Taemin thought worriedly. But his hand was already on the doorknob. This is it. There was no turning back no matter how much he wanted to.  
He gulped and a shiver ran down his spine again, only this time it was much colder than before.  
Finally, he turned the knob and opened it….eeeerrrrrkkk….  
But what he actually saw what was behind the door made it hard for him not to scream. An ear piercing, terrifying, bloodcurdling scream.  
It made everybody in the hallway woke up with a start.  
Minho was the first person who got out and turned to find Taemin paralyzed in terror, trembling from head to toe, with his hand covering his mouth. Minho grabbed his left shoulder and asked worriedly, "Taemin, what's wrong? Why are you screaming?"  
But as he turned to where Taemin was staring at, his eyes went wide open and gasped in horror, "Oh my God…"  
Because inside the closet was a bloody corpse of a very young boy, whose wrists were cuffed by a noose that was hanged from the ceiling, with his feet off the ground. Drips of blood came out of his mouth like a dark red river, and fell on his oversized white shirt. His eyes were completely lifeless, yet they were still filled with fear. Then there was a knife that was still embedded onto the boy's chest, making the scene more terrifying than ever. And the worst part of all was a sign written in red ink on his shirt, "**REVENGE**."

At that moment, somebody was watching them from a corner. But that somebody wasn't even alive. It was a ghost of a little white girl, who was about the same age as the dead boy in the closet. Her hair was white blond, had a lovely shade of blue-violet eyes but with dark bags under them, and had a huge horizontal scar on her throat. Her lips gave a little smirk as she watched the uproar of people gaping in fear at her latest work. The girl would love to watch more of what will happen, but then she has a lot of work to do. As she waltzed out of the hotel building, she hummed to herself, "Someone will find me, I don't know where. But one thing's for sure that I won't be there."  
_That older guy was way too easy to influence_, she thought to herself and made a childish grin. He could be very useful indeed.  
Her revenge will soon be completed in two weeks time.


	2. Part 2

Just a reminder this is a crossover betweena TV show and a real Korean boy band. Don't you think Fanfiction should include a category that allows us to write a fanfic about celebrities? I wrote this fanfic 3 years ago so my writing might seem sloppy.

* * *

"_The boy's name was Joon Hi Won. He's 13 years old and was found murdered in a hotel closet at 4:40 am, where the SM Entertainment artists stayed. The murderer Is still unknown. However, the police is now currently on the case. They also tried to contact the boy's parents, but somehow never be able to reach them…It also concerns for the SM singers of whether or not they should continue the tour now that the shocking incident has happened..._"

~SHINee~  
Several police cars were parked in front of the hotel with siren lights flashing continuously. People who stayed in the hotel had already evacuated as if the whole place is on fire. Even the SM artists are outside, shivering in the cold night air.  
Taemin was also shivering, but not from the cold. The image of the dead boy in the closet was still echoing in his mind, over and over. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared blankly at the ground. "What exactly lead me to that door?" he muttered curiously. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a white glow in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked up and saw a transparent figure standing about ten feet away from the crowd. As he stared closer, he could see it resembled of a little child…smiling at him…a mischievous smile.  
"Taemin-ah? Are you okay?"Key came up to him and asked.  
"Huh? Uh…yeah. I'm fine. Really," Taemin replied.  
He glanced back at the figure and much to his surprise, it vanished - just like that. He looked around the crowd to see it again, and asked Key, "Hyung? Did you just saw a...umm…"  
"A what?"  
"A…white glowing figure that just stood over there?"Taemin pointed to the spot.  
"Uh…no. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah! It's just…never mind. You'd never believe me anyway."  
"Taemin-ah?" Key asked, more worriedly this time.  
Taemin sighed. He thought more about it for the next minute and then unexpectedly without thinking, he blurted, "That was probably a ghost or something. Maybe that's what made me opened that door!"  
Key gazed at him in confusion. "What?"  
Taemin turned away, his cheeks blushed bright red. "Forget it, okay? I wasn't thinking at all. Please don't tell anyone what I said."  
The older boy looked at him with concern. He sighed too and said "Fine. Next time, if you see anything and you want to tell me, I'll listen and try to believe you, okay? I promise."  
"Okay. Thanks hyung."

~Ghost Whisperer~  
Knock knock knock.  
"Coming!" Melinda called.  
When she opened the door, there was Eli and another man standing beside him. He seem to be in his early thirties, with long brown hair, same height as Melinda, black rectangular glasses, honey colored eyes, and a kind smile.  
"Oh…hi," Melinda greeted the stranger.  
"Melinda, meet my friend Nevis. He's the one who invited me to go to the Paranormal Convention," Eli introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you," said Nevis as he shook hands with Melinda.  
"Please come in," Melinda said and escort them to the living room.  
As soon as they all settled, Nevis spoke, "I came here because I heard that your son wanted to go to this concert in L.A. I don't mind if I have to pay for him too. Besides, I have a lot of money left over, and it's actually on the same day as the Paranormal Convention event. Everything's gonna be perfect! What about you?"  
Melinda thought for a moment. "Well…I think he might be the only one going to this concert. So there has to be at least a second person going with him. Do you have enough money for that?"  
"Hmmm…"  
Just then, the front door swung open and Aiden walked in. "Mom! I'm home!"  
"In the living room!" Melinda called back.  
As Aiden came to the room, he stopped just as soon as he saw the new guest sitting beside Eli.  
Nevis turned to him and smiled. "Hi there. You must be Aiden. We were just talking about how to get you into the concert you wanted to go so much. Would you like to join us?"  
Aiden's eyes went wide. "Really?"  
Nevis nodded his head.  
"Okay." The boy went and sat down next to his mom.  
Eli's friend continued. "Okay, I have enough money left over so that you can come with us to L.A., and cover the ticket prices too. However, your mom says that you're still too young to go on your own. So I think we should let her decide who should go with you."  
Aiden looked up at Melinda expectantly.  
She grinned as she stroke her son's hair. "Don't worry sweetie. I'll think of someone."

*Later*  
Melinda was making some after school snacks for Aiden in the kitchen. She was slicing ham for his sandwich just as a bright sun ray reaches through the window and over her head. She felt at peace for a moment, having the feeling that everything's going to be alright, and that she has absolutely nothing to worry about. That is, until she felt a presence behind her. A presence that was not human.  
"You know Melinda, I suggest that you should go with Aiden."  
She turned around and saw a tall, wrinkled, old man standing by a counter. He wore an ivory-colored suit and tie, his white hair combed to the side, his hands held behind him, and a stern face which shows how serious the situation is once he gives out the news. He's a Watcher, a ghost who decided to stay and see what happens on Earth.  
"You think so, Carl?" asked Melinda.  
"Yes. You have to," Carl said. "I had a powerful feeling that something is going to happen over there…something strange and dark…"  
"Seriously?" she gasped. "Then if that's the case, I can't let Aiden go at all."  
"No," Carl said firmly, "You should still let him go. There will be a great chaos over there, and only you and your son can stop it."  
"What chaos?"  
"I sense a deep dark atmosphere so evil that it can only mean one thing….it might involve with the Shadows….or something more…."  
Melinda didn't say anymore for a minute as she stared hard at the floor, chewing her lip.  
Should she let her son go to Los Angeles? Even when she knew they're taking a big risk here?  
There was a great debate inside her head in what seem like hours, until Eli called her over.  
"Melinda! I saw the news on your laptop, and I think you should come and see this. It kinda involves something about those Korean singers."  
Melinda rushed over to the living room and peered over to see what Eli was pointing to.  
"Look," he indicated, "a 13 year old boy was murdered in the same hotel where those Korean singers are staying. And this has just happened yesterday!"  
Melinda, Aiden, and even Nevis stared wide eyed at the screen for a while.  
"Fortunately though, they're still planning to continue their world tour. They'll be in LA in a couple of weeks."  
The tension that made Aiden's shoulder raised, had just relaxed. "So we can still go then?"  
"Yeah, we can," Nevis said, with an assured smile.  
"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Melinda spoke, "I think I should go with Aiden on this trip."  
"Really Mel? What about your store?" Eli asked.  
"Oh well, it depends. When are we gonna leave and come back?"  
"We're planning to leave next Sunday, then we're gonna come back the week after that, which is the day after the events will be over."  
"That means my store will be closed for a week. But that's OK, I'll put up a notice on the door. And Aiden will get a week of school break too."  
"It's settled then!" Nevis decided. "After you order the tickets, we'll be ready to go."  
Without thinking, Aiden pumped his fist in the air and cheered excitedly, "YES!"  
All the grown-ups laughed as Melinda ran her fingers through her son's hair. But the huge scary feeling in her heart still wouldn't go away.

~SHINee~  
Two weeks passed by after the hotel incident. Now every one of the SM artists and staff are traveling in an airplane that was heading towards America.  
Taemin was busy staring absent mindedly out the window. To him, it felt as if everything was just a dream, that the dead boy was only an imagination and nothing else.  
It's gonna be okay, he assured himself. It's all gonna be okay. He tore his gaze of the window and look at his other side. As usual, Onew was always the first one to fall asleep in plane rides, with his eyes closed, his head tilted back against the seat, and his face leaning toward Taemin. Plus, he snored really loud too, but that didn't bother the maknae.  
Suddenly, Taemin thought he felt a liquid drop fell onto his hand. He looked at it, and his eyes went wide.  
It was red.  
Even that one little drop of red brought that horrible nightmare back in his mind, stronger than before. He slowly glanced up to see where it fell from, and froze in mid-terror. His heart began to race.  
Up on the plane ceiling was a sign drawn in red ink…..a six pointed star inside a circle.  
The sign of the devil.  
"Oh God…no," Taemin gasped in horror. _This is NOT happening to me._  
"Hmm?" Onew muttered sleepily. His eyes were open just a tiny bit as he gazed lazily at him.  
"Uhh…umm…,"Taemin stuttered. As he looked up at the ceiling again, miraculously, it vanished. So was the red drop on his hand.  
"Uhhh…." Should I tell him? Would he believe? Would he think I'm crazy? "Ummm….it's nothing."  
Onew sighed as he went back to sleep again, his body rolled on the other side.  
Taemin chewed his lip while worry grew on his face. No I can't, he decided. In fact, I can't tell anybody what happened to me. Not even Key.  
He leaned back and shut his eyes tight. _Please make it go away. I don't want this to happen to me anymore._

The white ghost girl stood beside him with a blank expression. Then she lean in closer and whispered to his ear, "I know it's difficult for you right now, but as long as you obey me, you'll be fine. I promise. It'll be over." And just like that, she disappeared.


End file.
